


Phone Booth Love

by Taupefox59



Series: Quantam Tollbooth [6]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Doctor Who, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon and Tim have gotten to know their phone booth. They like their phone booth. Then their phone booth delivers them to another phone booth, and it can only be one thing: phone booth love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Booth Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, if you catch anything, please let me know. Constructive criticism always appreciated!

“Tim. I think our phone booth is in love.”

“We're trapped in  _our_  phone booth because it decided to land directly next to another phone booth, clearly this must be phone booth love.”

“It's like the Romeo and Juliette of Phone Booths! The Phone Booth is in love with the Police Office Call Box. One is tasked to travel from the corners of time and space and the other trapped on a street corner.”

“Conner. I'm going to dial us somewhere else.”

“You would not allow out phone booth even five minutes within the presence of its soul mate?” Conner clutched at his shirt in melodrama.

“Conner. Look. Even if I open the door,” Tim opened the phone booth door, making sure to liberally elbow Kon during the process, “I can get a toe out. That's it. How much time do we actually want to spend here?”

“Okay. Tim. Point made, you hard-hearted adamant.”

“Hard-hearted adamant?”

“...We just read Midsummer Night's Dream.”

“Aahh. Shakespeare: the joy of high school english teachers everywhere.”

“Shut up.”

“With pleasure, dear sir.” Tim snarked back, with as much of a bow as would fit in the phone booth.

“Shut up!” Kon shoved him back against the wall of the other phone booth. Tim pushed back and the two struggled good-naturedly in the small confines of the booth. They were shock when the door gave way, and they both fell through the door of their phone booth and onto the floor of the police box where they were bathed in warm amber light.

“Conner. You were right. This is not a normal phone booth.”

“What gave it away? That It's bigger on the inside?”

“Shut up.”

“Come on Tim! Let us go forth in exploration!”

“I hate Shakespeare.”

And into the Police Box they went.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, feel free to come say hi! [ You can find me here! ](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com/)


End file.
